Shameless
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Você tem noção do que é foder com a minha mente toda vez que você conta qualquer um dos seus contos sujos, quando eu estou ouvindo aqui dentro, querendo que fosse eu ali, no lugar desse garoto que apenas te usa para conseguir prazer' Priest!Misha/Young!Jensen


**Shameless**

Jensen sentou-se no último banco da pequena igreja, algo muito comum nos três últimos meses. Ele não tinha nenhum melhor amigo para desabafar seus desejos e sua frustração por enganar a si mesmo, acreditando que o prazer que sentia com Jared, seu colega, era pura necessidade carnal. Era apenas sexo.

Por isso ele ia a igreja que seus pais frequentavam nos finais de semana, para desabafar.

Levantou-se quando viu que não tinha mais ninguém ali, já que a senhora que antes estava no confessionário saiu em alguns minutos e foi em direção ao seu confidente. Enquanto passava pelos bancos, Jensen se perguntou o que ela poderia ter feito. Era curioso por natureza.

Seja lá o que ela tenha aprontado, não era nada comparado ao que ele estava prestes a confessar para o padre. Sentou-se e encarou a cortina negra.

_Boa noite, meu caro jovem Ackles. Podemos começar? - perguntou a voz rouca e baixa.

O loiro nada sabia sobre quem estava atrás da cortina, além do fato de ser sempre a mesma voz que o ouvia (ele agradecia por isso, já era constrangedor ter que contar aquelas coisas, seria pior se fosse pra um padre diferente de cada vez).

_Padre, eu pequei... - começou.

Por um momento ficou imaginando como seria o rosto da pessoa do outro lado.

Como seria as feições daquele homem que tinha a voz rouca e que ele sempre percebia engolir em seco suas palavras e confissões, ele queria muito conhecer quem sabia de todos os seus segredos, mas por outro lado, era melhor assim, nunca conseguiria desabafar aquelas palavras com qualquer pessoa lhe olhando, para depois, julgá-lo.

Então, preferia assim mesmo.

_Jovem Ackles? - chamou mais uma vez, percebendo que o outro estava perdido em pensamentos.

O padre Collins era novo na cidade, transferido a menos de cinco meses, tentava ao máximo ajudar as pessoas que buscavam seus conselhos, mesmo que ele não fosse tão puro quanto suas palavras calmas e o sorriso bondoso e condescendente aparentavam. O celibato tinha lhe ensinado a se aprofundar nas coisas boas, na ajuda ao próximo, praticando a caridade em cada ato, o fez entender que o pecado carnal era um dos piores pecados do ser humano.

Ele não pensava em pecar... Não até se sentir atiçado toda vez que aquele mesmo rapaz, o qual ele nunca tinha visto o rosto por causa da cortina negra, lhe confessava naquele tom de voz baixinho, as coisas mais quentes com as palavras mais sujas. Quase como se fossem direcionadas a ele.

Se sentia completamente insano.

_Padre, eu pequei... - disse novamente. - Jared está acabando comigo. - confessou. - Ele me provoca nos lugares mais inoportunos... Mexe com minha cabeça e... Eu não consigo resistir. No começo da semana, ele simplesmente me puxou pra um dos banheiros da faculdade, abriu minha calça e me chupou tão gostoso que a única coisa que eu podia fazer era gemer o nome dele. - disse.

_Continue... - o padre Collins incentivou.

_E também... No último horário de quarta-feira... Ele ficava me olhando e mordendo os lábios. - respirou fundo, enquanto lembrava. - Eu desviava o olhar, mas meus olhos logo voltavam pra ele. Jared se aproveitava quando via que ninguém estava atento aos seus movimentos como eu, então passava a mão no pau por cima do jeans e só de olhar aquilo... Porra, eu fiquei duro ali mesmo. - disse e pode ouvir quando o outro engoliu em seco, ele mesmo já estava começando a ficar excitado com as lembranças. - Ele me fala coisas que me deixam louco...

A cena ia se desenhando nos pensamentos do padre, sua mente o traia, como ele podia aguentar uma tortura daquelas sem tocar-se?! Apenas aquela voz rouca já o fazia querer gemer, era patético se sentir tão excitado com a voz de alguém.

_O que ele fala pra você? - o padre perguntou.

As bochechas do loiro avermelharam e imagens de um Jared nu investindo forte contra seu traseiro, invadiram sua mente.

_Enquanto me fode ele pergunta se eu gosto do pau dele... Se eu gosto do jeito que ele me fode com força... E... Se eu gosto de sentir o pau dele bem fundo na minha bunda. - engoliu um gemido, sentindo sua respiração pesar e o padre Collins engoliu em seco mais uma vez, como o calor parecia se intensificar dentro daquela cabine apenas quando ele ouvia o garoto contar os pecados que cometia? Já sentia aquela fisgada no baixo ventre e o volume já se percebia no pano negro. - Ele dá tapas na minha bunda e eu gosto de ver as marcas que a mão dele deixa, sempre no dia seguinte, eu consigo gozar apenas olhando as marcas que ele deixa em meu corpo.

Padre Collins deixou que uma de suas mãos puxassem a batina, tirando-a e jogando no chão de madeira, o pau duro no meio das pernas implorava para ser tocado. Pecava em ouvir os detalhes que o deixavam ainda mais louco.

Estava desnorteado, palavrões estavam fora de cogitação na vida dele, mas hoje era exceção.

Porra, mil vezes, porra.

_Mas... O pior, padre... - o outro continuou. - É que quando ele goza, não é meu nome que ele chama.

_Então... - a voz rouca quase denunciava seu estado de excitação. - É essa sua angustia? O fato dele gemer o nome de outro enquanto vocês fodem?

_Ele foi sincero desde o começo. Eu não o culpo, mas isso me magoa e...

_Eu não aguento mais. - a voz rouca do padre soou e logo depois Jensen se sentiu sendo puxado pra dentro da cabine. - Você tem noção do que é foder com a minha mente toda vez que você conta qualquer um dos seus contos sujos, quando eu estou ouvindo aqui dentro, querendo que fosse eu ali, no lugar desse garoto que apenas te usa para conseguir prazer?!

Jensen tremeu por inteiro ao ouvir as palavras do outro naquela voz que ele sempre ouvia, mas com um tom totalmente desconhecido agora. Ergueu os olhos encontrando o rosto de um homem de quase trinta anos, os cabelos negros arrepiados e os intensos olhos azuis, que estavam escuros de desejo.

Também não pode deixar de notar a pau ereto entre as pernas dele.

_Padre Collins. - gemeu, as mãos dele ainda estavam em seu pulso.

_Eu quero tanto te foder, Jensen. - ele confessou baixinho, levando uma das mãos do loiro até o meio de suas pernas, seu pau implorava por atenção, enquanto o pré-gozo escorria.

A mão de Jensen se fechou no pênis do moreno, ouvindo um gemido baixinho lhe escapar da garganta. Começou com movimentos lentos, vendo os olhos do padre escurecerem ainda mais de desejo.

_O que quer que eu faça? - perguntou rouco, os olhos verdes presos nas expressões de angustia no rosto do outro.

_Me chupa. - pediu.

O loiro sorriu de lado, aquele sorriso malicioso que o padre tinha imaginado tantas vezes em sua mente. Jensen era ainda mais bonito do que tinha imaginado, alguns centímetros mais alto, a pele branca e macia, a boca bem desenhada e carnuda, aqueles lindos olhos verdes.

Quando ele se ajoelhou na sua frente, prendendo as duas mãos na lateral do seu corpo e se inclinando em direção a sua virilha, padre Collins mordeu fortemente os lábios. Sentiu a respiração de Jensen contra sua glande e logo depois uma lambida tímida o fez grunhir, depois a boca do garoto engoliu seu pau, sugando deliciosamente.

_Grunhhmm... - padre Collins gemeu, sentindo a língua atrevida passar pelo comprimento, antes do loiro voltar a abocanhá-lo. - Deixa eu foder tua boca, deixa?

_Uhn... - uma das mãos do garoto abriram o zíper da própria calça, a fim de libertar a ereção dolorida, massageando-a levemente enquanto voltava a chupar o homem.

_Pede pra eu foder tua boca! - falou entre dentes, sentindo as unhas de Jensen arranharem a pele de sua coxa. - Pede.

Jensen se afastou um pouco, olhando para o homem que tinha se levantado, o pau dele quase roçava em sua bochecha e o loiro só conseguia pensar em como queria sentir o moreno dentro de si.

_Fode minha boca. - pediu, os olhos verdes brilhantes encarando o rosto vermelho do outro.

Num instinto primitivo, padre Collins correu seus dedos pelos cabelos de Jensen, segurando-os fortemente enquanto seu pau voltava a deslizar pra dentro da boca quente do garoto e não demorou a empurrar o quadril pra frente, estocando com certa força, fazendo o outro engasgar algumas vezes.

_Ahh... Jens... Porra... - grunhiu, aumentando a velocidade enquanto sentia as unhas se fincarem em sua coxa. - Que boca gostosa!

Antes que gozasse, puxou o quadril para trás, ele não queria gozar assim, ele queria sentir Jensen deslizar no seu pau, queria se enterrar bem fundo naquele corpo, consumar o pecado que cometia apenas nos pensamentos.

_Tire as calças e abra as pernas para mim, Jensen. - pediu.

O loiro tirou as roupas e depois apoiou-se na cadeira que tinha ali, empinando a bunda para ele e afastando os músculos, deixando que o moreno tivesse a visão completa de seu buraco rosado. Sentia as contrações nos seus músculos interiores, implorando por um pau.

Não demorou a sentir o outro forçar-se ali, mas ele não entrou. Apenas passava a ponta do pênis, espalhando pré-gozo, fazendo as contrações dentro de Jensen aumentarem e tudo o que ele conseguia pensar é que precisava que o outro lhe fodesse logo.

_Por favor. - implorou, não aguentando mais o calor infernal em seu corpo e sua ereção dolorida. - Me fode.

Assim que terminou de falar grunhiu, sentindo o outro empurrar-se de uma vez, avançando para dentro de seu corpo, espalhando uma ardência gostosa que fez o loiro girar os olhos.

Nem ao menos pode se acostumar com a invasão, logo o moreno investia contra ele, fazendo-o sentir as pernas bambas e a mente enevoada. O pau grosso estocava repetidamente sua próstata e suas pernas já não aguentavam mais seu peso, ele já estaria no chão se as mãos fortes do outro não segurassem fortemente em seu quadril.

_De- deixa e-eu se-sen-tar em vo-cê. - pediu.

O padre tinha a cabeça jogada para trás, mas conseguiu ouvir a voz falha e rouca. Saiu de dentro daquele corpo quente e convidativo, apenas para se sentar na cadeira que Jensen tinha usado de apoio. O garoto sentou-se em suas coxas, depois levantou-se um pouco apenas para poder posicionar seu pau na entrada apertada e então sentou-se.

Padre Collins duvidava se havia no mundo expressão mais bonita que aquela desenhada no rosto de Jensen. Os olhos apertados e a boca entreaberta, que deixava escapar a respiração pesada, as bochechas escarlates faziam as pintinhas saltarem em seu rosto e tudo o que ele queria fazer era beijar aquela boca carnuda.

Tocou os lábios nos dele e logo a língua marota de Jensen pediu passagem, os braços dele rodearam seu pescoço e tudo que o moreno pode fazer foi voltar a apertar a lateral do quadril do loiro, que começava a quicar em seu colo, seu pau entrando e saindo numa velocidade deliciosa.

Escorregou uma das mãos para o pênis latejante do garoto e passou a fazer movimentos rápidos, acompanhando o ritmo em que Jensen sentava em seu pau.

_Goza pra mim, Jen. - sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Eu quero ouvir você gemer enquanto goza, meu anjo.

O ar denso e quente dentro do cubículo servia apenas para o corpo de Jensen entrar em combustão, num frenesi louco que o fazia dobrar o ritmo reboladas que dava no pau do mais velho. Logo não pode mais segurar e gritou rouco, a cabeça pendendo para trás enquanto se derramava nos dedos do outro. Continuou rebolando com força, gemendo sem parar até ouvir o ofego baixo do padre Collins, que apertou seu quadril ainda mais forte, cravando as mãos ali enquanto gozava em seu interior.

_Uou... - disse rouco, saindo de cima do moreno, sentindo o gozo dele escorrer por suas pernas, era uma sensação deliciosa, mas sabia que no dia seguinte estaria todo dolorido.

O padre não parecia em estado melhor. A cabeça apoiada na cadeira, os fios negros grudados em sua testa por causa do suor e os olhos fechados, o peitoral subia e descia em ritmo acelerado, as mãos pendiam ao lado do corpo e Jensen notou que o abdômen dele estava sujo com sua porra.

Era a visão mais excitante e sexy que já tinha visto.

Jensen limpou-se com a cueca e então puxou a calça jeans para o corpo, guardando a boxer no bolso de trás. Enquanto procurava pela camisa viu o moreno abrir os olhos azuis enevoados.

_Me chamo Misha. - ele disse baixinho. - Eu não posso mais ficar aqui, isso foi pecado demais, foi sujo demais...

_Eu... - Jensen tentou falar, mas foi cortado pelos dedos de Misha em seus lábios.

_O melhor pecado que já cometi na vida...

Jensen deu um sorriso e beijou de leve os lábios do moreno.

_Suponho que vai aparecer aqui na próxima sexta...? - Jensen assentiu prontamente. - Eu não estarei mais aqui apenas para lhe ouvir.

Com isso o moreno se afastou recolhendo a bata e vestindo-a, saiu cubículo a fora deixando Jensen com um sorriso maior ainda no rosto.


End file.
